KIHYUN LOVE STORY
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: Kyuhyun yang harus bertahan dari rasa sakit hatinya karen sang suami Ki Bum yang tak pernah perduli padanya KiHyun story GS Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**KIHYUN LOVE STORY**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyuhyun (girl)**

**Lee Hyemi (oc)**

**Lee(Kim Seunggi)**

**Im Yoona**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family**

**GS for uke**

**Rate: T**

**Prolog**

**Perkenalan tokoh**

**Kim Ki Bum: namja dingin, dan cuek yang sukses dalam berkarier memiliki seorang istri yang tidak di cintai karena perjodohan konyol ibunya yang ingin balas budi pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, meskipun memiliki istri Ki Bum juga memiliki yeojachingu yang dia cintai dan di puja, sehingga dia sering tak perduli dengan istrinya **

**Cho Kyuhyun: yeoja sederhana dari Busan yang mendapat beasiswa berkuliah di Kyunghee Univercity karena kecerdasannya harus menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Kim Ki Bum namja dingin yang tak pernah perduli padanya, Kyuhyun juga mengetahui perihal Ki Bum yang mempunyai seorang kekasih namun Kyuhyun yang dari awal bertemu sudah jatuh cinta pada Ki Bum hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik bagi seorang Kim Ki Bum dan terpaksa mengikuti sebuah perjanjian dengan Ki Bum dalam pernikahan mereka**

**Le Hyemi: seorang model terkenal kekasih seorang Ki Bum memiliki perangai yang tidak terpuji di belakang Ki Bum namun akan sangat manis di hadapan Ki Bum, dia tak mengetahui tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum dia juga yeoja yang sombong**

**Im Yoona: Ibu Ki Bum yang sangat menyayangi Ki Bum adalah seorang ibu yang baik hati penyayang serta lembut. Pada awalnya hanya merasa hutang budi pada Kyuhyun namun lama kelamaan Yoona sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sehingga nekat menjodohkan Ki Bum dengan Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Kim) Seunggi: ayah Ki Bum yang mencintai keluarganya dan menomor satukan keluarganya. Seunggi juga menyayngi Kyuhyun layaknya anak sendiri sehingga menyutujui rencana istrinya tentanv perjodohan itu**

**Kim Taeyeon: Noona Ki Bum yang sangat cantik dan memiliki suara yang indah yang pertama kali menentang pernikahan Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun karena dia menganggap belum mengenal Kyuhyun dengan dekat namun setelah mendengar cerita sang eomma dan melihat sendiri pribadi Kyuhyun Taeyeon langsung menyukai Kyuhyun**

_"Sesakit ini kah yang harus aku dapatkan dari cintaku padamu?"-Kyuhyun_

_"Aku sudah gila kalau sampai mencintainya.-Ki Bum_

**TBC/DELETE**

Annyeong aku kembali dengan fanfic baru. Bukan maksud hati mau nelantarin yang lama cuman bayangan KiHyun selalu menghantui

Semoga suka dengan fanficku yang satu ini


	2. Chapter 2

**KIHYUN LOVE STORY**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyuhyun (girl)**

**Lee Hyemi (oc)**

**Kim (Lee) Seunggi**

**Im Yoona**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family**

**GS for uke**

**Rate: T**

Chapter 1

Malam hari yang tenang sama halnya dengan sebuah rumah megah yang nampak tenang karena sang penghuni sedang melaksanakan acara makan malam.

Pasangan suami istri yang sedang makan malam dalam diam

Sang suami yang memang orang yang dingin dan cuek jadi biasa saja sedangkan sang istri hanya mengikuti sang suami

"Kyuhyun ssi!" Panggil sang suami Kyuhyun yang merasa di panggil menatap sang suami dalam diam

"Besok aku ke Busan ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis." Ucap Ki Bum sang suami, Kyuhyun memandang suaminya lekat

"Oke." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Makan malam selesai pasangan suami istri itu langsung melakukan kegiatan masing-masing Ki Bum dengan dokumen perusahaan sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan tugas kuliahnya

Kyuhyun memilih ruang tivi sebagai tempat melakukan kegiatan

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melamun memikirkan apa yang di bicarakan Ki Bum tadi

'Aku yakin dia pasti pergi dengan kekasihnya itu, haah sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dengan status ini?'

Kyuhyun terus melamun sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya

"Kyunnie...Kyunnie" panggil seseorang itu, karena sudah jengkel karena merasa di hiraukan oleh Kyuhyun seseorang itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yanh menyebabkan Kyuhyun berteriak

"KYAAAAAA!" seseorang itu tertawa melihat respon Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu

"Eonni ngagetin aja." Marah Kyuhyun pada orang yang di panggil eonni

"Habis dari tadi eonni sudah panggil-panggil kaunya saja yang asik melamun." Jawab kakak ipar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah

"Mian eonni." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne gwenchana, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?" Tanya sang eonni atau Taeyeon kakak kandung Ki Bum Kyuhyun kembali berpura-pura kembali fokus pada tugas kuliahnya

" hanya tugas kuliah yang menumpuk eon." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan

"Oiya mengapa malam begini eonni berkunjung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat kakak iparnya itu

"Hehehehehehe aku suntuk di rumah, eomma dan appa pergi ke Jepang karena ada masalah dengan cabang perusahaan yang di sana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sini." Jawab Taeyeon dengan santainya

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya

"Jadi eonni akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Taeyeon. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon yang cengo melihat kepergian Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba

Ternyata tujuan Kyuhyun adalah ruang kerja Ki Bum tanpa mengetuk Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk sehingga membuat Ki Bum terkejut namun dengan mudah dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajah datarnya

"Kau seperti dikejar-kejar setan saja Kyuhyun ssi." Ucap Ki Bum datar

"Ini lebih gawat dari pada setan." Jawab Kyuhyun Ki Bum menatap Kyuhyun bingung

"Taeyeon eonni ada di bawah." Ucap Kyuhyun Ki Bum mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Lalu?" Tanya Ki Bum

"Eonni akan menginap di sini selama eomonim dan abonim di Jepang"

Ki Bum pun akhirnya terkejut juga

"Bagaimana ini? Barang-barangku masih di kamar tamu semua." Kyuhyun kalang kabut sendiri sedangkan Ki Bum diam memikirkan cara karena dia juga bingung, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas

"Kyuhyun ssi ini masih awal coba kau ajak Taeyeon noona pergi nanti biar ahjuma yang membereskan semua barangmu ke kamar ku." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar benar juga ucapan Ki Bum

"Oke. Aku akan pergi dengan eonni." Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung keluar menghampiri Taeyeon yang masih di ruang tivi dengan cemberut

"Eonni mian hehehehe aku barusan memberitahukan Ki Bummie perihal kedatangan eonni, tapi eonni kamar tamu harus di bereskan dulu, biar ahjuma bereskan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan jjajangmyeon." Ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Taeyeon bingung sendiri tanpa jawaban Kyuhyun langsung menarik Taeyeon keluar rumah Taeyeon angkat bahu tanda tak perduli setelah Kyuhyun keluar dengan Taeyeon Ki Bum langsung menyuruh ahjuma membereskan semua barang Kyuhyun dan di pindahkan ke kamar utama

Itu lah sebagian rahasia Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun dalam rumah tangga mereka dan hanya ahjuma yang tahu semua itu

Bukan Ki Bum sengaja melakukan kebohongan itu dia hanya terpaksa sebelum menikah dia menolak namun sang eomma memberikan ancaman yang sangat Ki Bum takuti karena Ki Bum yang tak mencintai Kyuhyun sehingga terjadilah kebohongan itu apabila di hadapan keluarga Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun akan berprilaku layaknya suami istri yang saling mencintai

Lain Ki Bum lain Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun awalnya sudah menolak perjodohan ini namun sang ibu mertua memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak tega dan Kyuhyun yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Ki Bum dari pertama saat ibu mertuanya memperkenalkan namun sebuah pil pahit yang harus Kyuhyun telan karena ternyata Ki Bum memiliki seorang kekasih yang dia ketahui setelah menikah dengan Ki Bum Kyuhyun mengira dia akan dapat membuat Ki Bum mencintainya namun ternyata tak mudah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memendam rasa cintanya itu dia pun tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau dia mengetahui rahasia Ki Bum bahkan pada Ki Bum sendiri. Terkadang Kyuhyun hanya dapat menangis dalam diam karena rasa cemburunya, ahjuma yang tahu keadaan Kyuhyun sering menghibur Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bersabar ahjuma menyayangi Kyuhyun karena menurut ahjuma nyonyanya itu sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan

TBC (gx elit tbcnya)

Annyeong readers deul... akhirnya aku putuskan lanjut

Aku ucapin terima kasih sama readers yang udah mendukung ff ini berlanjut

**Ucapan terima kasih untuk**

**GaemGyu92,Shofikim21,guest,dyayudya, .144,taenggoo,chocosnow,fane,kyuphoenix,SuJuELF,dewiangle,DiamonEXOLove,Mifta cinya,aiiukiu,**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIHYUN LOVE STORY**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Girl)**

**Lee Hyemi (oc)**

**Kim (Lee) Seunggi**

**Im Yoona**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family**

**GS for uke**

**Rate: T**

**Maaf sebelumnya bukan mksud untuk telat publish chap ini, selain kendala BL atau GS jga karena sinyal tempat ku lagi gangguan jadi telat untuk publish.**

**Untuk yang berharap ini Yaoi, maaf aku gx bisa kabulin bukannya gx mw cuman dri awal fantasiku Kyuhyun itu emng yeoja**

**Sekali lagi mianhe. Terima kasih sarannya nti di usahakan bakaln bikin KiHyun Yaoi**

**Sekarang Kyuhyun aku bikin yeoja dlu, jdi keputusannya GS**

**Chapter 2**

Hampir tengah malam Taeyeon dan Kyuhyun kembali, karena Ki Bum juga baru memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun kalau kamar tamu sudah di beresin

"Eonni kamarnya sudah siap sekarang eonni bisa istirahat istirahat ne." Ujar Kyuhyun, Taeyeon yang memang lelah di ajak mutar-mutar oleh Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Setelah memastikan Taeyeon masuk kamar dan tertidur, dengan ragu Kyuhyun menuju kamar Ki Bum, dia merasa tak nyaman karena baru pertama kalinya dia masuk kamar itu, karena terlalu lelah dan Kyuhyun yang merasa tak nyaman kalau harus ke kamar Ki Bum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tengah saja kebetulan di sana ada sofa santai jadi bisa di gunakan untuk tidur. Kyuhyun menuju tempat penyimpanan selimut cadangan yang sudah bersih, kemudian membawanya ke ruang tengah, sebelum tidur Kyuhyun mengecek semua lampu dan pintu siapa tahu ahjuma lupa, setelah acara pengecekan selesai Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun terlelap sosok Ki Bum menuruni tangga, kemudian dia berhenti saat sepintas melihat sebuah gundukan di ruang tengah, tanpa harus mengecek dia tahu siapa itu. Tapi Ki Bum tak ambil peduli Ki Bum dengan cuek melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur untuk minum, setelahnya Ki Bum baru menghanpiri Kyuhyun yang terlelap

"Kyuhyun ssi!" Panggil Ki Bum dengan suara yang dingin, Kyuhyun tak merespon, Ki Bum yang memang pada dasarnya tak suka mengulang segala hal langsung saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Suasana masih gelap, Kyuhyun sudah bangun karena hawa dingin. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar Kyuhyun membereskan selimut dan menyimpan di tempat semula, kemudian dia membasuh muka dan bergosok gigi, setelah terlihat segar Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Waktu masih panjang jadi Kyuhyun tak perlu terburu-buru pertama-tama Kyuhyun mencuci beras kemudian memasaknya, menunggu nasi matang Kyuhyun mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat nasi goreng

Kyuhyun sibuk memasak di dapur, sedangkan Ki Bum yang juga sudah bangun mengecek kembali keperluan dan segala dokumen yang di butuhkan setelah siap Ki Bum segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke Busan

Semua sudah siap Ki Bum keluar dan turun saat di tangga Ki Bum mendengar suara memasak padahal waktu masih pagi sekali sedangkan dia melihat ahjuma sedang membersihkan ruang tengah Ki Bum mendekati ahjuma

"Siapa yang memasak ahjuma?" Tanya Ki Bum

"Selamat pagi tuan! Yang memasak nyonya Kyuhyun." Jawab Ahjuma,

"Eoh! Ki Bum ssi kau sudah mau berangkat sepagi ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ki Bun sudah rapi, tadinya dia ingin minta tolong ahjuma membangunkan Ki Bum untuk bersiap kalau mau pergi ke Busan, tapi dia malah bertemu Ki Bum yang sudah siap berangkat lengkap dengan kopernya

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan seseorang." Jawab Ki Bum

"Sarapanlah dulu dengan Taeyeon eonni aku yakin 'seseorang' itu akan paham kalau kau telat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Ki Bum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan kalimat Kyuhyun, Ki Bum pun menuruti Kyuhyun untuk menunggu sarapan dengan noonanya. Ki Bum beranjak menuju dapur sedangkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu untuk membangunkan Taeyeon

"Eonni-ya...ireona! Kita sarapan bersama." Taeyeon merespon panggilan Kyuhyun dengan membuka mata sebelah

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap." Jawab Taeyeon dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

Setelah membangunkan Taeyeon Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang makan di sana sudah ada Ki Bum yang tengah mengecek ulang dokumaen, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Ki Bum

"Selama noona di sini dan aku tak ada tidurlah di kamarku." Ujar Ki Bum

"Ne!" Jawab Kyuhyun, setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan diantara Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun

"Pagi!" Sapa Taeyeon yang sudah bersiap dengan stelan kantornya

Setelah kehadiran Taeyeon sarapan pun di mulai,

"Bum-ah, kau pergi pagi ini ke Busan? Bukankah pertemuannya besok?" Tanya Taeyeon saat sadar adiknya sudah rapi, Ki Bum awalnya terkejut, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan suasana hatinya

"Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang di sana." Jawab Ki Bum datar

"Mengapa kau tak pergi dengan Kyuhyun saja?" Tanya Taeyeon, sebelum Ki Bum menjawab Kyuhyun terlebih dahuli menjawab

"Aku banyak tugas kuliah eonni lagian Ki Bum hyung di sana untuk berbisnis bukan untuk 'jalan-jalan'" Kyuhyun sengaja menekan kata 'jalan-jalan' tanpa ada yang menyadari

"Tapi bagus juga Kyuhyun tidak ikut jadi noona ada yang menemani" ujar Taeyeon

"Eonni juga langsung berangkat ke kantor?" Tanya Kyuhyum

"Eonni ada rapat dengan klien dari Singapura pagi ini, kau kuliah jam berapa Kyunnie?"

"Aku ada kuliah jam 10 eonni, kalau tak ada halangan bulan depan aku wisuda." Jawab Kyuhyun, Taeyeon terkejut mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Ki Bum namun Ki Bum tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun

"Benarkah? Setelah itu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Taeyeon yang sangat antusias

"Belum tahu juga, mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau kan tanggung jawab Ki Bum Kyu."

"Tak selamanya aku harus bergantung pada suami ku eonni, kita tak tau kedepannya apa yang akan terjadi dengan aku dan Ki Bum oppa." Kyuhyu melirik Ki Bum sekilas _'kami akan berpisah sebentar lagi'_

Taeyeon memandang Ki Bum yang tak bersuara sama sekali

"Betapa beruntungnya kau mendapatkan seorang istri yang bisa memahami mu Ki Bummie." Puji Taeyeon

"Hn" balas Ki Bum, Kyuhyun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tak berselera, begitu juga dengan Ki Bum yang entah bagaimana perasaannya menjadi tak karuan setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun tadi, ada rasa bersalah di hatinya.

Sebenarnya Ki Bum tak membenci Kyuhyun tapi Ki Bum adalah orang yang tidak peka sama sekali, sehingga dia tak tahu betapa sakitnya Kyuhyun yang dia tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang Ki Bum perbuat, Ki Bum tak tahu saja bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini selalu memperhatikan Ki Bum dan mencintai Ki Bum

Hari telah menjelang siang, Kyuhyun bersiap menuju kampusnya untuk mengurus bahan skripsinya. Taeyeon dan Ki Bum sudah berangkat setelah sarapan. Setelah persiapan beres Kyuhyun bersiap berangkat

"Ahjuma aku kuliah dulu kemungkinan aku akan pulang malam,katakan saja pada Taeyeon eonni ne." Pamit Kyuhyun pada ahjuma

"Hati-hati di jalan, saat pulang nanti." Jawab ahjuma sambil menyerahkan sebuah kota yang berisi segala makanan utuk Kyuhyun bawa sebagai bekal makan siang

"Gomaweo ahjuma aku akan hati-hati."

Setelah acara berpamitan selesai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepeda putihnya menyimapan keperluan di keranjang sepeda kemudian melaju ke kampus

Ki Bum

Selama berkendara Ki Bum tak dapat berkonsentrasi karena melihat wajah Ki Bum yang tak seperti biasanya saat mengantar di depan pintu

_'Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan Kyuhyun?'_

Ki Bum jadi heran sendiri dengan pemikirannya

Mengayuh sepeda selama 1 jam akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di kampusnya, setelah memarkirkan sepeda Kyuhyun segera menuju ruang dosen pembimbingnya namun naas di persimpangan Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang sehingga Kyuhyun terjatuh

"A! Mianhe noona aku tak sengaja!" Teriak namja yang bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun

_'Aish! Kenapa harus bertemu sekarang sih?'_

**TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

KIHYUN LOVE STORY

Cast:

Kim Ki Bum

Cho Kyuhyun (Girl)

Lee Hyemi (oc)

Kim (Lee) Seunggi

Im Yoona

Kim Taeyeon

Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family

GS for uke

Rate: T

_"A! Mianhe noona aku tak sengaja!" Teriak namja_

_yang bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun_

_'Aish! Kenapa harus bertemu sekarang sih?'_

Kyuhyun bangun dari jatuhnya dengan bantuan si penabrak, Membersihkan sedikit celananya

"Kyu noona jeongmal gwenchana?" Tanya namja itu,

"Nde Lu noona gwenchana, sekarang noona harus keruangan Tan Saem! Annyeong!" Tanpa menunggu si Lu atau Luhan Kyuhyun langsung saja pergi. Luhan memandang Kyuhyun dengan lekat, setelah Kyuhyun tak nampak dari pandangannya Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tiba di ruangan sang dosen

'Tok tok tok'

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu perlahan, setelah terdengar suara sang donsen Kyuhyun masuk.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ah silahkan duduk." Tan saem nampak sumringah melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana skripsi saya saem?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Tan saem atau Tan Hangeng memandang Kyuhyun dengan takjup

"Semua bagus Kyuhyun-ah tidak salah predikat Mahasiswa berprestasi ada padamu, minggu depan sidang aku akan usahakan untuk mendampingimu, karena kau tahu sendiri kan istriku sebentar lagi melahiran." Ujar Hangeng, Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Ne saem saya paham." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Jangan panggil Saem panggil saja gege, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adik sendiri." Ujar Hangeng Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat

"Memang prediksi dokter kapan Heechul eonni bakalan melahirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Dua minggu lagi." Jawab Hangeng dengan wajah yang sangat nampak bahagia

"Asik sebentar lagi aku bakalan punya keponakan hehehhhhehe." Hangeng memandang Kyuhyun dengan seksama

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng, raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah sendu, tanpa menjawab Hangeng sudah tahu dari wajah Kyuhyun

"Tinggalkan saja dia Kyu, gege sudah katakan padamu Kim Kibum adalah orang yang tak punya perasaan." Mendengar kalimat Hanggeng Kyuhyun semakin menunudukkan wajahnya

"Jangan sampai eonni mu tahu tentang keadaanmu yang sesungguhnya, kau tahu sendiri Heechul begitu menyayangimu."

"Kibum oppa bukan orang yang tak punya perasaan, dia memang tak mencintai ku." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Dia tak mencintaimu, jadi tinggalkan saja dia." Paksa Hangeng

"Tapi aku mencintainya ge." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Hangeng. Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Kyu." Ujar Hangeng dengan suara sendu, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan bertahan sampai saat itu datang aku akan benar-benar pergi ge." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi Hangeng menghela nafas

"Kembali lah kerumah saat itu tiba."

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai di koridor kampus yang sepi karena semua mahasiswa sedang berada di kelas masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memikirkan apa yang di katakan Hangeng, dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Hangeng khawatir, untung saja Heechul tak mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, seandainya Heechul tahu entah apa yang akan di lakukan Heechul pada Kibum. Kyuhyun masih bertahan selain karena mencintai Kibum dia juga memikirkan ibu Kibum yang begitu menyayanginya. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus dia memilih di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Kyuhyun mengingat lagi pertama kali dia datang ke Seoul untuk kuliah, dia tak bisa melupakan wajah bahagia sang eomma dan wajah bangga dari sang appa karena berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa yang sampai saat ini masih Kyuhyun pertahankan. Dia juga ingat saat Heechul dan sang kekasih Hangeng yang menjemputnya di stasiun, dengan wajah bahagia Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri karena mereka sudah dekat sejak masih kecil. Heechul memperkenalkan Hangeng sang kekasih kepada Kyuhyun dengan bangga karena Kyuhyun akan berkuliah di tempat Hangeng menjadi dosen. Kyuhyun dapat merasakannya Heechul begitu menyayangi dan melindungi Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari mata indah Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba merindukan Heechul

"Mianhe eonni, bogoshippeo." Kyuhyun tak menghapus air matanya dia biarkan air mata terus mengalir dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Heechul, Kyuhyun tak merasa takut kalau-kalau ada yang melihatnya menangis karena taman itu sepi, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam

_"SRET"_

Tiba-tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun ada sapu tangan yang di sodor seseorang. Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orangnya dan Kyuhyun melihat namja tampan yang menyodorkan sapu tangan dengan bingung

"Gunakan itu untuk menghapus air matamu." Ujar namja itu dengan senyum manis, melihat tak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun namja itu manggamit tangan Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan sapu tangan itu di tangan Kyuhyun, namja itu tersenyum dengan tampan lagi kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku.

Busan

"Oppa..." panggil seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy pada namja yang sedang sibuk dengan laporan yang akan di bahas saat pertemua

"Hm" jawab sang namja atau Kim Kibum

"Aku bosan, aku ingin jalan." Ujar yeoja itu manja, Kibum tanpa mengeluarka suara langsung memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan si yeoja yaitu kartu kredit gold, yeoja itu atau biasa di panggil Hyeri langsung sumringah kemudian mengecup pipi Kibum

"Saranghe oppa." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum Hyeri langsung keluar kamar hotel

"Blam"

Kibum memandang pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan lama, kemudian memandang sekitar kamar dan dia melihat koper yang di bawa sang kekasih masih dalam keadaan tertutup

"Haaaaaaah" Kibum menghela nafas pelan

_'Apa benar kalau aku yang dia cintai?, apa pilihan ku sudah tepat bersama Hyeri?, tapi mengapa di saat aku lelah wajah Kyuhyun yang melintas di mataku. Apa aku sudah mulai memperhatikannya?'_

Kibum masih terdiam memandang koper yang masih belum di tata segala barangnya.

_'Setelah rapat lebih baik kembali, mengapa tiba-tiba wajah eomma melintas pikiran ku?'_

Kibum menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~KIHYUN~

"Kyu nonna! Jaebal tunggu sebentar!" Suara pemuda tanggung yang memanggil yeoja manis di depannya. Yeoja itu membalik

"Wae Lu?" Tanya sang Yeoja aka Kyuhyun, Luhan sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan pada noona." Ujar Luhan, Kyuhyun menghadap Luhan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Luhan namja yang bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencemaskanmu noona... aku sudah mengetahui semuanya noona tau itu kan? Jdi aku mohon turuti Hangeng ge." Ujar Luhan, Kyuhyun diam

"jaebal noona..." nada suara Luhan nampak sangat memohon

"Lu...noona paham tapi noona harap kau juga menghargai keputusan noona ini" jelas Kyuhyun. Luhan memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendekati Luhan kemudian memeluk Luhan

"Noona paham kau begitu mencemaskan Noona... tapi tolong bantu noona untuk kali ini saja... agar noona bisa menghadapinya, kau tahu kan Lu..." jelas Kyuhyun, Luhan mengangguk dengan pelan

"tapi noona harus berjanji kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari aku." Ujar Luhan, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya

"tentu Lu... lebih baik sekarang kau temui Minseok dia pasti sekarang sedang menunggumu benarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, kemudian tersenyum yang di balas dengan senyuman manis dari gadis mungil nan tembem.

Luhan jadi salah tingkah saat mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"sudah sekarang pergilah Noona harus pulang sekarang, karena Taeyeon eonni mungkin sudah pulang untuk makan siang."

"baiklah,,,, noona hati-hati ne ." Luhan pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum sambil memandang kepergian Luhan, setelah Luhan menghilang di balik tikungan Kyuhyun pun beranjak untuk pergi. Namun sesaat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti karena melihat seorang yang dia rasa kenal, seseorang yang bertemu di taman tadi. Kyuhyun ingat sapu tangan namja itu masih dia simpan jadi Kyuhyun berniat mengejar namja itu untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan yang tadi, Kyuhyun pun segera menghapirinya

"chogiyo..." panggil Kyuhyun saat dekat dengan namja yang di maksud, namja itu pun menoleh karena merasa ada seseorang yang menyapanya

"ye..." namja itu memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun nampak sangat gugup, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan sapu tangan warna biru shapirre

"igae,,,, saputangan yang tadi sunbae pinjamkan."ujar Kyuhyun, namja itu pun menyambut sapu tangan yang di berikan Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"otteae? Apa sudah merasa baikan?" tanya namja itu

"nde,,,gomapsumnida seonbe" jawab Kyuhyun

"ne chonman, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Seonbe itu lagi

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

"nde,,, semoga hari mu menyenangkan Kyunnie,,," ujar sang namja yang kemudian langsung pergi tanpa menyebutkan nama pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang seniornya dengan wajah bodoh.

"lalu mengapa dia tidak menyebukan namanya?, terus kenapa aku tak pernah tahu sunbae itu?"

Gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang begitu lucu. Sebagian orang yang memandang Kyuhyun jadi

Gemas. Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung pergi untuk kembali pulang.

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Masih adakan yang mengingat ff ini? **

**Mian baru bisa publish,,,, hehehehehehe**

**Mian lw chap ini belum memuaskan bagi readersdeul...**

**Aku juga mau ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyuport ff ini juga yang sudah berkenan memberikan riviewsnya... **

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih... **


	5. Chapter 5

KIHYUN LOVE STORY

Cast:

Kim Ki Bum

Cho Kyuhyun (Girl)

Lee Hyemi (oc)

Kim (Lee) Seunggi

Im Yoona

Kim Taeyeon

Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family

GS for uke

Rate: T

Setelah urusannya selesai Kyuhyun segera mengayuh sepedanya lagi untuk pulang kerumah, namun Kyuhyun memutar arah tujuannya saat melihat super market, dia berencana untuk membeli bahan untuk membuat cake, entah mengapa tiba-tiba sekali Kyuhyun ingin membuat coffiecake, cake dengan perpaduan rasa antara pahit dan manis yang begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun sedang mencari bahan yang sekiranya dia perlukan, saat melihat yang di cari Kyuhyun segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk menngambil barang itu, namun seseorang juga menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bahan yang sama, Kyuhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu, dan terlihat Yeoja cantik dengan dandanan yang begitu anggun

"maaf ya ini milik ku!" ujar Yeoja itu ketus, penampilannya boleh anggun tapi sayang tidak dengan sikapnya

"tapi tanganku yang lebih dulu menyentuh kaleng ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menahan amarah

"heh! Kalo aku bilang punya ku ya punya ku! Singkirkan tangan jelekmu itu!" bentak yeoja itu dengan keras sehingga membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian

"tapi..." saat Kyuhyun akan membalas tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja yang begitu di kenal Kyuhyun dari arah belakang Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun yakin benar itu adalah suara yang begitu dia kenal.

"wae Hyemi ah" ujar Suara itu, Kyuhyun jadi diam mematung mendengar suara itu

"Bummie,,,, yeoja jelek ini tak mau memberikan kopi yang aku inginkan, itukan kopi kesukaanmu." Jawab Yeoja itu dengan nada manja, namja itu Kim Kibum.

"maaf nona bisakah anda memberikan kopi itu untuk kekasihku?" tanya Kibum dengan sopan, hati Kyuhyun remuk mendengar itu, Kibum tak mengenalinya

"nona?" panggil Kibum lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun tubuh Kbum menegang

'Kyuhyun' Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan Kibum

"Apakah anda tak lihat tuan tangan siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh kaleng kopi tersebut, tapi sepertinya saya sudah tidak membutuhkan kopi itu lagi, jadi silahkan anda memilikinya nona." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin sehingga membuat Kibum kembali kaget dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan supermarket. Hilang sudah mood Kyuhyun. Kibum memandang kepergian Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah datarnya, namun tidak dengan hatinya.

~KiHyun~

Rapat selesai dengan cepat di siang hari semua sudah selesai dengan lancar tanpa hambatan apapun, Kibum kembali ke hotel dan melihat masih sama saat dia berangkat rapat

"haaaaaahhh" Kibum menghela nafas panjang keputusannya sudah bulat, diambilnya smartphone dari saku celana kemudian mendial nomor

"kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga!"

"..."

"aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan barusan sekertarisku menelpon,"

"..."

"kalau kau tak mau pulang sekarang, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini"

"..."

"jadi cepatlah kembali." Kibum langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Itulah keputusan Kibum dia ingin kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Kibum merasa Hyemi berubah setelah dia menjadi model terkenal, dulu Hyemi sangat manis dan lugu sehingga membuat Kibum jatuh hati namun semua itu berubah semenjak Hyemi menjadi model, entah apa yang di rasakan Hyemi pada dirinya saat ini, mencintai seorang Kim Kibum atau uang Kim Kibum.

"BRAK" pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar

"Bummie,,, apa maksudmu?!kau mengacau acara belanjaku!" bentak Hyemi, Kibum memandang Hyemi dengan pandangan datarnya

"bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau kau tak ingin kembali sekarang maka aku akan meninggalakanmu agar kau bisa sepuasnya belanja." Jawab Kibum dingin, Hyemi sadar dia telah membuat salah sehingga dia merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi memelas

"mian Bummie,,,, ne aku akan ikut kembali ke Seoul tapi kau menginap di apartement ku ne, aku begitu merindukanmu." Ujar Hyemi dengan nada manjanya

"hn" jawab Kibum pendek.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke Seoul hari itu juga. Di perjalanan pulang hanya kesunyian yang terjadi, Kibum dengan menyetirnya sedangkan Hyemi sibuk dengan smartphonenya, sesekali Kibum mlirik Hyemi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Hyemi akan memperdulikannya, kadang terlihat Hyemi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi hapenya.

Sore mereka sampai di Seoul, Hyemi meminta agar Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di Supermarket, dia ingin membeli kopi kesukaan Kibum, karena Kibum berencana menginap di apartement Hyemi.

Saat di Supermarket Hyemi menuju rak kopi sedangkan Kibum pergi untuk membeli minuman, saat Kibum sedang memilih minuman yang kira-kira akan dia beli tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hyemi yang sedang marah-marah jadilah Kibum menghampiri Hyemi

"wae Hyemi-ah.?" Tanya Kibum

"Bummie,,,,,,,Yeoja jelek itu tak mau memberikan kopi yang aku inginkan,itu kan kopi kesukaanmu." Jawab Hyemi dengan manja

"maaf nona bisakah anda memberikan kopi itu untuk kekasihku?" tanya Kibum dengan sopan

"nona?" panggil Kibum lagi, akhirnya yeoja yang bermasalah dengan Hyemi mengangkat wajahnya, saat melihat wajah yeoja tubuh Kibum menegang

'Kyuhyun' Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan Kibum

"Apakah anda tak lihat tuan tangan siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh kaleng kopi tersebut, tapi sepertinya saya sudah tidak membutuhkan kopi itu lagi, jadi silahkan anda memilikinya nona." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin, Kibum sedikit tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun

Entah mengapa rasa bersalah menghinggapi Kibum 'Mianhae' tanpa tersadari Kibum mengguman sambil memandang arah perginya Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hyemi dengan girang mengambil kopi itu.

"kajja Bummie!" tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kibum Hyemi langsung menarik lengan Kibum, Kibum hanya menurut saja.

~KIHYUN~

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di taman sekitar sungai Han tak di perdulikannya langit yang semakin gelap yang dia perdulikan saat ini adalah sakit hati yang sedang ia rasakan, air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

'_apakah ini saatnya untuk aku menyerah?, sungguh aku sudah tak sanggup lagi'_

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terlihat yakin dengan keputusannya kemudian wajahnya menampakkan raut kesedihan karena mengingat ibu Kibum yang begitu menyayanginya. Air mata terus mengalir tak ada keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menghapusnya

"mengapa setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu melihat ada air mata di wajahmu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang namja tampan di sampingnya

"sunbae!" jerit Kyuhyun karena terkejut, sang namja tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

"mian aku tidak memberi sapu tangan lagi." Ujar namja itu, Kyuhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, dua kali dia di pergoki saunbae ini sedang menangis

"aku tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau alami, tapi aku yakin masalahh itu pasti sangatlah berat dan besar." Ujar sang namja yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin menunduk

"aku tak akan mengganggumu, anggap saja aku tak ada kau boleh menangis semaumu dan aku akan tetap di sini menemanimu." Lanjut sang namja

"keluarkan semua yang membebanimu, menangislah sekuat yang kau bisa sehingga kau bisa merasa lebih ringan!"suara namja di samping Kyuhyun sangatlah lembut membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut kemudian secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangis lagi dengan suara isakan dan lirihan yang begitu kuat.

Sampai sebuah teriakan yang memilukan Kyuhyun keluarkan, semua rasa sakit Kyuhyun keluarkan melalui tangisan itu.

Namja di samping Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

'_sesakit itukah yang kau rasakan? Kuharap setelah ini kau tak sedih lagi'_

Namja itu masih memandang Kyuhyun mendengarkan tangis pilu Kyuhyun, dia tetap menemani Kyuhyun.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi...

Ada yang bertanya siapa namja itu?

Aku ingin saran dri readersdeul siapa kira-kira namja itu

Boleh siapapun menurut readersdeul selain Siwon dan Changmin

Kenapa?

Karena aku gak mau kalau Siwon jadi orang ketiga nanti malah ujung-ujungnya bukan KiHyun malah jadi Wonkyu

Lw Changmin aku gak mau Changmin jadi orang ketiga juga karena menurut aku Changmin sama Kyuhyun lebih cocok bersahabat

Jadi siapa yang akan di pilih oleh readersdeul?

Silahkan jawab di kotak review ya,,,,,

Saya tunggu


	6. Chapter 6

KIHYUN LOVE STORY

Cast:

Kim Ki Bum

Cho Kyuhyun (Girl)

Lee Hyemi (oc)

Kim (Lee) Seunggi

Im Yoona

Kim Taeyeon

Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family

GS for uke

Rate: T

**Terima kasih atas reviewsnya,,,,,,**

**Hwaaaaaaaa! Ternyata banyak juga ya yang jadi kandidat seme Kyu,,,, bahkan ada nama yang tak terduga muncul...**

**Tapi ada empat kandidat yang benar-benar bersaing dengan poin yang sangat tipis #plak**

**Yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Lee Donghae dengan mendapatkan 10 poin...**

**Happy Reading!**

Hari semakin gelap tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari bangku taman begitu juga namja yang dari tadi berada di samping Kyuhyun. Raungan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun memandang sang namja dengan pandangan mata yang sembab

"Gomaweo sunbaenim,,," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara serak sehabis menangis, namja itu tersenyum dengan begitu tampan di wajah kekanakkannya

"maaf membuat anda kecewa nona saya bukan seorang sunbae, aku seorang dosen di kampusmu." Ujar sang namaja dengan senyum childisnya, Kyuhyun melotot merasa begitu bodoh

"mi- mian Seongsenim,,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dalam

"gwenchana,,, apakah aku setampan itu sehingga kau mengira aku adalah seorang mahasiswa?" tanya namja itu dengan nada yang begitu jenaka membuat Kyuhyun melongok seketika, namun dengan polosnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, membuat sang namja gemas lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun

"kau ini menggemaskan sekali,,,,," ujar namja itu

"ssenim yepassin sssakit (saenim lepasin sakit)" ronta Kyuhyun, namja itu lepaskan cubitannya kemudian terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kesakitan, Kyuhyun mengelusa pipinya yang merah

"pulanglah ini sudah malam tak baik wanita secantik dirimu pulang larut malam." Ujar sang seongsenim sambil tersenyum membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona

"aku bisa mengantarmu." Tawar seongsenim

"andwae saem,,,,aku pulang sendiri.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikt gugup

"panggil aku Donghae oppa saja, aku merasa tua kalau di panggil Saem olehmu." Ujar Donghae aka seongsenim tadi

"nde Donghae oppa gomaweo." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Donghae setelah memberikan senyum yang begitu cantik menurut Donghae. Donghae masih memandang kepergian Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak terlihat oleh dia pun meninggalkan taman sungai Han.

~KIHYUN~

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, dia memikirkan pertemuannya dengan dosen muda di universitasnya, dia tak menyangka saja bisa begitu saja bersikap santai dengan Donghae karena biasanya dia pasti akan bersikap formal dengan orang baru di kenal. Apa karena pembawaan Donghae yang begitu santai?. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja kemudian melajukan kayuhan sepedanya.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Kibum di rumah.

"eoh! Kibum ssi bukankah kau seharus ada rapat besok?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara seperti biasa

"rapatnya di majukan menjadi hari ini." Jawab Kibum datar, Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut, kemudian hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya sebelum suara datar Kibum mencegahnya

"kau mau kemana Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung

"tentu saja ke kamarku." Jawab Kyuhyun

"DEG!"

Tiba-tiba jantung Kibum berdetak dengan kuat saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan yang begitu menggemaskan, namun Kibum yang jarang berekspresi membuat wajah kagetnya tak disadari Kyuhyun.

"apa kau lupa di kamar mu ada Taeyeon noona?" ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya untuk memproses perkataan Kibum setelah mengerti Kyuhyun langsung menepok jidatnya, kemudian mengumpat karena kebodohannya, Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun, namun anehnya Kibum menganggap tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengumpat sangat lucu, tanpa sadar Kibum tersenyum tipis, sedetik kemudian Kibum kembali dengan wajah datarnya

'_mengapa aku jadi terpesona melihat Kyuhyun yang begini?'_ bantin terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang

"eoh! Kibum ssi aku ijin kekamarmu saja kalau begitu."ujar Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kibum, Kibum hanya mengangguk saja, Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing sikap Kibum langsung saja ke Kyuhyun Kibum memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak wajar.

' _ada apa sebenarnya dengan ku? Tak mungkinkan aku mulai menyukai Kyuhyun..'_ Kibum masih memandangin pintu kamarnya yang barusan di tutup Kyuhyun.

Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun masih merasa asing, karena dia memang tak pernah masuk dalam kamar Kibum, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling kamar Kibum orang yang begitu di cintai namun juga orang yang paling menyakitinya. Memikirkan Kibum senyum Kyuhyun memudar di gantikan dengan senyum miris _'mengapa aku masih memikirkan itu? Padahal aku tahu sendiri yang sesungguhnya bagaimana'_ Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan semua perasaan sesak di dadanya, kemudian dia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya yang tersampir rapi di hanger. Kyuhyun memutuskan mandi untuk mendinginkan otaknya. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup di barengi dengan pintu kamar Kibum yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum yang dengan cuek mengganti bajunya dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana trening panjang hitam, Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur kemudian membaca sebuah novel misteri yang di bawanya dari perpustakaan mini di rumahnya.

Belum sampai pertengahan Kibum membaca pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan menggunakan handuk saja dari dada sampai setengah pahanya, Kyuhyun masih dengan santai menuju sebuah koper kecil yang di yakini adalah pakaian miliknya, Kyuhyun belum sadar Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan karena menurut Kyuhyun jam segitu Kibum pastilah sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Setelah di rasa menemukan piyama yang ingin di pakai Kyuhyun segera menggunakannya di situ dengan Kibum yang masih memperhatikannya, tanpa sadar Kibum menahan nafas saat Kyuhyun mulai memakai pakaiannya satu persatu, walaupun Kyuhyun membelakangi Kibum dan pemandangannya masih di halangi oleh handuk yang ternyata Kyuhyun tidak melepasnya saat berganti pakaian Kibum dapat melihat lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru di sadarinya begitu indah.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, setelah Kyuhyun selesai dengan pakaiannya Kibum baru bersuara

"Kyu!" panggil Kibum dengan datar namun sukses membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak karena kaget, saat memandang wajah Kibum Kyuhyun mematung tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merona

'_oh my god sejak kapan Kibum di dalam atau jangan-jangan dia melihatku?'_ batin Kyuhyun sungguh kacau namun sempat-sempatnya dia merona

"aku melihat dari awal." Kalimat Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya

"yeeeeeeeeee?!"

"kau harusnya sadar bahwa aku sewaktu-waktu pasti akan masuk kekamar ini." Ujar Kibum maju mendekati Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mundur saat melihat tatapan Kibum yang begitu menyeramkan

"a-aku ki-kira kau berada di ruanganmu seperti biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gugup,Kibum masih terus maju dan Kyuhyun yang terus mundur, sehingga tubuhnya terpojok di dinding dan Kibum yang mulai menghimpit Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan cepat melihat tatapan Kibum yang begitu intens

"sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Kibum yang memenjarakan tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun bingung dengan yang di ucapkan Kibum, Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan bingung

"me-mang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kau istriku kan?" tanya Kibum datar,Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ragu.

Ada apa dengan Kibum? Mengapa sekarang Kibum mempertanyakan statusnya? Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Kyuhyun tentang sikap Kibum. Yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui Kibum saat ini sedang menahan hasratnya karena melihat Kyuhyun tadi, namun Kyuhyun yang terlalu panik sehingga tak sadar

"lakukan tugasmu!" ucap Kibum tegas, dengan satu kalimat itu Kyuhyun mulai sadar apa yang di inginkan Kibum. Kyuhyun masih menatap Kibum tak percaya, Kibum yang memang sudah horny tanpa menunggu kalimat persetujuan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung saja menyambar bibir merah Kyuhyun dan langsung melumatnya. Kyuhyun membelalakkna matanya karena shock dengan apa yang di lakukan Kibum.

TBC

Baiklah aku akan membalas semua riviews kalian disini!

**Guest: terima kasih atas sarannya.. hehe maaf mengecawakan untuk namjanya...**

**SNCKS: tugas Hyemikan emng untk ngeselin hehehe... selamat Donghae terpilih... **** terima kasih sarannya dan riviewnya...**

**Whii ElfsparKyu: maaf yang terpilih Donghae,,, tapi tenang saja nanti Yunho bakalan berperan kok hehehehe**

**Windy0330: aku gak tega aja kalo Siwon jadi orang ketiga,,,, entar malah jadinya WonKyu,,, hehehehe**

**Shofie Kim: pemilihan terbanyak jatuh di Donghae hehehehe**

**Cuttiekyu: andwaeeeee jangan Siwon,,, gak tega,, entar malah gak jadi Kihyun hahahahaha**

**MinGyuTae00: Kangta? Mmmm saya jadi bingung kkkk itu memang tugas mereka jadi menyebalkan... hehehe**

**Guest: gomaweo,,,,, **

**User31: haloooo waow! Banyak juga kandidatnya,,, tapi maaf sesuai vote hehehehehe maaf mengecewakan**

**Bright16: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ikutanketawa tuh udah taukan siapa namjanya,,,,,, jangan gitu atuh liat selanjutnya aja... hehehehehe**

**Shin Ririn1013: kalo kayak gitu cepet end dong ceritanya hehehehehe. Changmin terlalu manis untuk jadi orng ketiga,,,,,**

** .146: siiiiiiiiiipppppp**

**Name: dapatnya Donghae,,,, hehehehehe**

**Yeri Lixiu: Jonghyun juga keren kok maaf saya mengikuti hasil hehehehe**

**Lidiasimatupang2301: mianhe,,, ini sudah di lanjut,,,,**

**Peremenkaret: eih,,,, nyanyi,,, top juga keren,,, hehehehe**

**Sparkyumicia: Yunho,TOP dan Donghae perselisihan beda tipis sekali,,,,**

**Hanna Shinjiseok: sudah ada jawaban di chapter ini,,,,,**

**Choi Yewon11: amiiinnn hehehe terima kasih,,,,,**

**Puput257:annyeong... aku gak tega law Siwon harus jadi ornag ketiga,,,,**

**Deraelf: law langsung cerei gx seruuuu hehehehehehe,,, sudah terjawab siapa namja itu,,,,**

**Guest: siiiiiiiipppppp**

** : hehehehehe gak kok Luhan udah punya Min,,,,sip sip sip gak papa kok **

**Mian,,, typo yang kemaren yang beneri Hyemi,,,,,, oke oke sudah terjawab namjanya...**

**Gaemgyu92: sakitnya tuh di sini,,,, #nunjukdada selisih tipis vote mereka,,, dan yng menang Donghae,,,**

**Guest: Changmin sahabat Kyu,,, tenang,,, nanti dia ikut andil dalam kehidupan Kyu,,,**

**Hyena Lee: boleh juga kok,,,, kkkk Kim Woo Bin,,, baru ini couplan am Kyu,,, maksudnya akunya baru tahu hehehehehehe**

**Jejebear: cieeeee penggemar YunKyu ya... kkkkk selisih satu sama Donghae,,, nanti di pikirkan**

**Zahra Choi: KYAAAAAAA Itu mantunya,,,,, jangan dong,,,,,, kasian Suho**

**Yohey57: Minho itu anak Kyuhyun,,, gak tega deeeeehhh,,, lw Jonghyun,,, sahabat Kyu,,,, hehehehehehehe #plak Hangeng,,,,, entar di pikirin lagi,,,,**

**Elpouu: Jonghyun,,,,,,, jadi sahabat Kyu aja yaaaaa tp protektif bnget gtu,,,, hehehehe**

** : siiiiiiiippppp**

**Siiiiiippppp Donghae sudah siap...**

**Lovekyu: mianhe: Love,,,,,,,, ini udah maaf sekali lagi yang dapat peran Donghae,,,**

**Araaaa: siiiiiiiiipppp Siwon masuk kandang dulu hahahahahaha #ngakakbarengKyu hehehehehe mianhe,,, Donghae yang menang,,,,**

**Okeeee sudah saya balas semua? Maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan harap maklum ya,,,,**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan atas partisipasinya,,,,**


	7. Chapter 7

KIHYUN LOVE STORY

Cast:

Kim Ki Bum

Cho Kyuhyun (Girl)

Lee Hyemi (oc)

Kim (Lee) Seunggi

Im Yoona

Kim Taeyeon

Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family

GS for uke

Rate: T

Awalnya sempat ragu mau post chap ini, soalnya aku bingung apakah ff ini harus di rubah ratenya?

Maaf kalo semisal chap ini kurang memuaskan dan juga mengecewakan, dan juga kesannya bertele-tele, saya Cuma mau menjabarkan setiap chapternya jadi kesannya gak terlalu keburu-buru.

Langsung aja deh di baca bagi yang penasaran...

"_lakukan tugasmu!" ucap Kibum tegas, dengan satu kalimat itu Kyuhyun mulai sadar apa yang di inginkan Kibum. Kyuhyun masih menatap Kibum tak percaya, Kibum yang memang sudah horny tanpa menunggu kalimat persetujuan Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung saja menyambar bibir merah Kyuhyun dan langsung melumatnya. Kyuhyun membelalakkna matanya karena shock dengan apa yang di lakukan Kibum_

~KIHYUN~

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, namun apa daya tenaga Kyuhyun tak sebanding dengan Kibum yang seorang namja, Kibum menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang kurus dengan sebelah tangannya lalu di taruh di atas kepala Kyuhyun agar tangan itu tak mengganggu aksinya. Kyuhyun masih belum membiarkan Kibum menguasai bibirnya, Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Namun Kyuhyun tak menduga tangan Kibum begitu lihai sehingga dengan mudah tangan satu lagi bebas sudah meremas dada Kyuhyun jadi mau tidak mau Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah, saat itu Kibum langsung memasukan lidahnya dan langsung saja membelit lidah Kyuhyun yang masih pasif, di saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasa tak berdaya, dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Kibum dengan hati yang begitu sakit, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata Kyuhyun, jika ditanya apakah dia menyesal? Maka Kyuhyun akan menjawab "TIDAK" karena Kyuhyun masih berpikir Kibum adalah suaminya dan orang yang dicintai, yang membuat air matanya mengalir adalah Kyuhyun merasa Kibum melakukan ini bukan atas dasar cinta.

Akhirnya malam itu menjadi malam yang panas antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, hanya suara desahan dan rintihan Kyuhyun karena hal itu adalah yang pertama bagi Kyuhyun, sehingga ada rasa perih yang tak terkira rasanya namun juga ada rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kegiatan panas mereka berakhir dua jam kemudian, nafas mereka masih belum beraturan Kibum menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, Kibum memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang di banjiri peluh membuat Kibum hampir saja lepas kendali andai saja dia tak melihat darah yang menempel pada paha dalam Kyuhyun, saat itulah Kibum serasa di tampar kuat, dia baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun masih suci dan sekarang dialah yang merenggut kesucian itu. Jika ditanya apakah Kibum menyesal? Maka Kibum akan menjawab "TIDAK" karena Kyuhyun adalah istrinya jadi dia berhak atas itu semua, namun yang membuat Kibum serasa di tampar adalah, bagaimana dia sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun selama ini, entahlah saat ini dia begitu merasa bersalah. Di pandangi lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Setelah puas memandang wajah Kyuhyun Kibum membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di samping Kyuhyun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, kemudian menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat, entah bagaimana Kibum bisa melakukan itu, dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja, tidak lama kemudian Kibum mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun untuk menjemput mimipinya.

Setelah di rasa Kibum sudah benar-benar tertidur Kyuhyun baru membuka memang belum tidur, Kyuhyun hanya ingin tahu apa yang di lakukan Kibum selanjutnya,ini sungguh di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun berpikir Kibum akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya namun Kibum malah memeluknya dengan hangat membuat Kyuhyun menitikkan airmata

'_mengapa di saat aku ingin menyerah semua ini harus terjadi? Apakah aku masih dapat berharap setelah semua ini terjadi?'_

Kyuhyun tak dapat beranjak akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

~KIHYUN~

Pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan masih mendapati posisi yang semalam namun semakin dekat sehingga hidung Kyuhyun menempel di dada bidang Kibum. Kyuhyun berusaha merenggangkan pelukan Kibum namun saat dia bergerak sedikit sesuatu di bawahnya terasa sangat perih yang membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak lagi namun usahanya sia-sia karena rasa perih itu semakin menyiksa

"aouch!" Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak lagi lebih kuat namun sama saja malah rasanya semakin membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Mendnegar suara Kyuhyun yang kesakitan Kibum membuka matanya. Menyadari posisi yang begitu intim Kibum memproses kejadian semalam.

"wae?" tanya Kibum dengan suara datar namun tak menampik ada sedikit nada khawatir, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Kibum menundukkan wajahnya,Kibum heran kenapa Kyuhyun harus menundukkan wajahnya

"a-aku ti-tidak bisa ber-gerak" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Kibum yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun langsung menepok jidatnya, dia lupa setelahnya memang Kyuhyun pasti tak bisa berjalan.

"istirahatlah." Setelah mengatakan itu Kibum langsung melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan, tanpa berkata-kata lagi Kibum langsung saja beranjak kemudia mengambil treningnya semalam kemudian memakainya, kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Sepeninggalkan Kibum Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa

'_memang apa yang kau harapkan Cho Kyuhyun?'_ batin Kyuhyun merana, setelah ini apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Dia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikit, sungguh malang nasib Kyuhyun, sudah kesakitan di tinggal Kibum pula.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata lalu pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Kibum yang masih menggunakan trening tanpa atasan, yang membuat Kyuhyun dengan segera membuang pandangannya ke segala arah agar tak memandang tubuh Kibum.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun

"aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, agar kau bisa berendam." Ujar Kibum, Kyuhyun sungguh tak menyangka Kibum menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

"ta-pi aku masih belum bisa bergerak." Jawab Kyuhyun

" aku akan menggendongmu." Kalimat Kibum membuat Kyuhyun semakin kelimpungan karena saat ini tubuhnya hanya di tutup oleh selimut tebal milik Kibum.

"tak usah panik aku sudah melihat semua semalam."ujar Kibum yang langsung saja menelusupkan tangannya di belakang Kyuhyun lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi dengan di gendong secara bridal style, dengan meninggalkan selimut tebalnya. Kyuhyun gugup tubuh telanjangnya menempel langsung pada tubuh atas Kibum yang terekspos sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun sendiri menutupi dadanya.

Kibum berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memandang Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Kibum langsung meletakan tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam bathub yang berisikan air hangat sehingga membuat Kyuhyun rileks

"tetaplah di sini aku akan mandi dulu." Kata Kibum dengan datar, Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sedangkan dirinya masuk ke ruang shower

'_dia pikir aku akan kemana? Bergerak saja tidak bisa.' _ Batin Kyuhyun

"_SLASH" _suara air shower yang membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang tertutupi oleh kaca yang tertutupi embun dari air hangat yang mengguyur tubuh Kibum, Kyuhyun dapat melihat walaupun buram tubuh telanjang Kibum di dalam sana. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

'_aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mengapa aku menjadi mesum begini?'_ Kyuhyun merasa otaknya sudah tak beres.

"sekarang mandilah, aku akan menungguimu." Suara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tersentak,

"kyaaaa!" belum sempat Kyuhyun biacara Kibum sudah mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya keruangan shower agar bisa membersihkan diri

"kau bisa melakukannya sendiri kan?" tanya Kibum sedikit gugup dengan wajah yang memerah,namun rona merah terlewatkan oleh Kyuhyun yang juga wajahnya sedang memerah parah, sehingga Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas rona itu _"manis' _ujar Kibum dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang.

"a-aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun

"baiklah aku menunggumu di luar" kata Kibum kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kibum keluar kamar mandi. Dengan lemah Kyuhyun memulai acara mandinya dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum kembali dan menyerahkan jubah mandi kepada Kyuhyun, setelahnya Kibum keluar lagi membuat Kyuhyun heran entah apa yang Kibum lakukan di kamarnya, Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan acara "mari membersihkan badan".

Kyuhyun selesai dengan acara mandinya tapi Kibum belum juga muncul, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan perlahan, namun rasa sakitnya begitu terasa membuat Kyuhyun di depan wastafel pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan Kibum yang masuk

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum datar, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk karena tak sanggup bersuara.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan Kibum langsung menggendong Kyuhyun

"Kibum ssi aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih, mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun Kibum melirik sekilas

"jalan saja susah diam saja." Jawab Kibum dingin. Kyuhyun langsung terdiam mendengar suara dingin Kibum. Di kamar Kyuhyun sudah melihat seprei yang sudah terganti dengan yang baru. Ternyata saat keluar tadi Kibum mengganti seprei sendiri. Kibum meurunka Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, agar Kyuhyun bisa berganti pakaian. Saat Kyuhyun akan memakai pakaian tiba-tiba pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Kibum yang masih memandangnya dengan intens, merasa tak nyaman Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menegur Kibum

"mian Kibum ssi aku mau ganti baju, bisakah kau berbalik?" Kibum yang tersadar karena ulahnya langsung berbalik dengan wajah yang memerah. Melihat Kibum yang sudah berbalik Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaiannya dengan perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian

"sudah Kibum ssi." Ujar itu Kibum berbalik memandang Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membimbing Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di kasur. Kibum menyelimuti Kyuhyun

"istirahatlah aku akan membawakanmu makan ke sini." Ujar Kibum

"tak perlu Kibum ssi suruh saja ahjuma yang mengantar kemari, kau harus kekantor bukan?" Kyuhyun merasa aneh serta canggung dengan prilaku Kibum,

"hari ini aku ingin membolos, biar aku saja yang mengantarkan makanan." Kyuhyun sudah siap membuka suaranya, namun Kibum sudah lebih dulu beranjak keluar. Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri.

Kibum ke dapur dan melihat ahjuma yang menyiapkan makanan, dan Taeyeon yang sudah duduk dengan cantik dan memakan sarapannya

"pagi Bummie!" sapa Taeyeon dengan manis

"hm" Kibum hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, Taeyeon mengangkat bahu dengan sikap Kibum

"oiya, dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Taeyeon

"dia sedang sakit di kamar, ahjuma tolong pisahkan satu porsi untuk Kyuhyun." Ujar Kibum,

"apa saya harus membuatkan bubur tuan?" tanya ahjuma

"tidak perlu dia hanya terlalu lelah." Jawab Kibum.

ahjuma dengan segera melaksanakan perintah Kibum kemudian hendak beranjak ke kamar Kibum untuk melihat Kyuhyun sekalian mengantarkan makanan.

"mau kemana ahjuma?" tanya Kibum menghentikan langkah ahjuma saat melewatinya

"saya mau antarkan makanan ini untuk nyonya tuan." Jawab Ahjuma

"letakkan saja di situ biar nanti aku yang akan bawa." Ujar Kibum, walaupun bingun ahjuma tetap menuruti perintah Kibum.

"aku akan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dulu." Ujar Taeyeon

"tak perlu noona, Kyuhyun masih tidur." Cegah Kibum, Taeyeon tentu saja kaget

"haaahh baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Taeyeon langsung beranjak pergi.

Setelah sarapan selesai Kibum kembali ke kamar membawakan Kyuhyun makanan

"makanlah! " kata Kibum

"gomaweo Kibum ssi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis

"mulai sekarang panggil aku Kibum saja." Ujar Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget

"nde?!"

~KIHYUN~

Beberapa hari kemudian Kyuhyun sudah memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa, namun pagi ini Kyuhyun tidak ke kampus melainkan menuju cafe shappire blue tempatnya bekerja part time.

Sambil menunggu wisuda Kyuhyun mengisi waktu luangnya di pagi hari dengan membantu di cafe.

Tepat pintu cafe baru di buka seorang namja Kyuhyun datang

"OPPA!" Kyuhyun sengaja mengejutkan namja itu

"astaga Kyu! Kau ingin oppa jantungan?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah super kesal

"hehehehe mianhe Yesung oppa." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan

"tumben kau datang pagi? Ini kan belum shift mu." Ujar Yesung

"aku bosan oppa aku ingin membatu di sini saja sekalian cari tambahan." Jawab Kyuhyun Yesung mencibir dengan alasan Kyuhyun

"oiya Kyu nanti ada kariawan baru, dia akan bekerja sama dengan berarti." Ujar Yesung

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun heboh Yesung mengangguk saja

"yes! Akhirnya aku tidak sendirian hohohoho." Kyuhyun senang sekali dapat teman karena Kyuhyun bertugas menjadi witers.

" sudahlah lebih baik kau bantu kami beres-beres sekarang."

"OKE BOS!"

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan Yesung terhalang suara yeoja yang memanggilnya

"mianhe Yesung oppa, apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Yeoja itu dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, Yeoja semampai dengan rambut sebahu yang tergerai juga wajah yang sangat manis

"ani. Ayo masuk aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan patnermu." Jawab Yesung kemudian menuju ruang ganti kariawan

"Kyu ini patnermu mulai hari ini." Yesung langsung memperkenalkan Yeoja itu dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat mereka berdua saling memandang, tatapan mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan mereka memiliki dendam yang begitu besar

TBC

Yey! Chapter ini selesai mian lau mengecewakan.

Hehehehehe bakalan ada orang baru lagi nih,,,,

Saya ucapkan yang sudah menyuport ff saya ini saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu nanti saya di bilang curhat jadi saya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyak #BOW

Di tunggu yachap selanjutnya!


End file.
